


Equally Matched Aliengirls

by Sollat



Series: JLA - Justice Lesbians of America [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flying, Flying Sex, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Teenagers, Tribadism, no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: During some tests it seems that Supergirl and Stargirl are equals. They find another way to see who is superior.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharperobjects (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



"So, it's official now" said she-agent Danvers after a series of tests and excersises. "You are equally matched".

"What?!" Kara and Kori asked simultaneusly. "How is that?"

"Yup, my 'wife' is right" said he-agent Danvers. "We have compared your strenght, speed, your energy bolts. We even... showed your photos to a group of men. All results was the same: you are equally matched."

"We were suprised too" she-agent continued. "But any differences are too small to be conclusive. They all are influenced by your today-form and today-state of mind."

"But it's scientifically unpossible" sad Kara, who know such a thing as a member of scientific family and great student herself.

"Yes. That's why we want to retest you in a couple of days" he-agent proposed.

"No, it wouldn't be necessery. We find our own way. Come on, Supergirl" sad Kara, who answered "ok" and they both fly high into the air, far away from human hearing and sight. "What you have in mind?" asked the Kryptonian.

"Sex competition" Tamarranian answered without even slightly blushing.

"Sex competition?" Kara was slightly at shock, but then she found it interesting. Starfire was full of sex and beating her in the field would be conclusive. "Ok. But we must stay in the costumes, there is no place to put them now. And we should choose technique which allows us both to feel pleasure at once."

"So, a pussy to pussy grinding" Koriand'r proposed.

"Yes, it could be. And no kissing, no necking, no touching - it have to be fair. Come on, let's started!"

Both girls carefully flew into each other with spread legs. Next they grab each other shoulders for support and sticket their pussies together, after which they started to buck their hips for friction. They both started slowly but outside of it their technique was quite a different. Kara decided to use her eyes and she stared at Kori's amazing body in her sexy outfit which left her tummy exposed and her boobs tighly clothed. Kori at the other hand closed her eyes and focus on her pussy to feel it more. Soon both girls quicken a grinding more and more - their hips were bucking at super speed and they started to moan, but moan quietly for not showing their pleasure. Soon Supergirl;s hands become itchy and she cannot stop herself from moving her hands from Kori's shoulder to Kori's ass.

"You... are... cheating" Starfire growled "you... are... touching... my... ass".

"It... is... not... cheating" Supergirl growled back "I... find... it... very... attractive... Touching... it... amuses... me... as... hard... as... you"

"Far... enoughhhhhhhh" Kori started to respond but the last world turns into long moan showing that she reached the orgazm. In the same moment similar moan escaped Supergirl's mounth too when they orgasmed together.

"Well, interesting" Kara said, panting. "It seems like there is still a tie."

"So, another round?" Kori asked. "The 69 seems to be most appropriate right now. "

"Ok. But I am wearing small panties, you will be able to remove them from my pussy without taking them off. But your panties are larger and it would be impossible" Kara stated. Hearing it Kori removed her pants and tie them around her neck. "That should do it"

Both girls flew into each other again, but this time they circled to both have Earth and sky on their flank. Kori was slightly taller but not as much for it to be a problem. They started to lick their pussies without any opening, as they were both already wet from the last time. This time none of them wasn't using superspeed as they want to be more precised. Soon Supergirl felt that she may be losing - Kori's tongue which was penetrating Kara's pussy and Kori's finger which was curling around her clit were naturally hot what make Supergirl hornier. Suddently she got the idea and aim her heat vision directly at Stargirl's clit and started to heat it slighty. From the Starfire moan she tought she may finally win, but ther Koriand'r suddently put her finger inside Kara's pussy which make her reach a peak and they both orgasmed simultaneously again.

"It's look like we have another tie" Kori panted. "I think we need another round."

"I agree" Kara said. "So, what do you have in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Don't be affraid to comment!


End file.
